Pra Wedding
by Tsukigakirei
Summary: gimana ya klo duo kita yg ini ngatur keperluan dan etek bengek keperluan nikah? apalagi dengan -calon-istri yg kadang ribet sendiri bikin sang -calon-suami harus cek darah tiap hari akibat emosi yg selalu kalap klo dah berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hati, pen tampol tapi cinta pen sayang tapi gemes mau jitak . Warning! Typo bertebaran. Gaje. ooc. noob. Yaoi. Iwaoi


Holaaa~ di fict pertama ku dalam fandom ini semoga seru deh:v

lagian greget bat kan my shipper langka kek doi:v

ekekeke

cekidot lah~

maklum ya klo banyak kesalahan, masih noob:" mohon bimbingannya *

\--

**Author Pov**

_Pra nikah atau preper sebelum nikah paling penting dan repotnya tuh war byasa, beda cerita klo pake jasa weddingparty atau semacamnya yg tinggal terima beres. _

_Tapi gimana ya klo duo kita yg ini ngatur keperluan dan etek bengek keperluan nikah? apalagi dengan -calon-istri yg kadang ribet sendiri bikin sang -calon-suami harus cek darah tiap hari akibat emosi yg selalu kalap klo dah berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hati, pen tampol tapi cinta pen sayang tapi gemes mau jitak_ :v

yaaa kita ikuti aja terus keseruannya~

selamat membaca

**warning ada didepan~**

\--

**Petang hari,** **13 maret 20XX**

**Pukul 17:00**

Langit memang masih cerah dengan matahari yg perlahan tapi pasti bergulir bergantian shift dengan bulan. namun cerahnya langit tak secerah hati seorang manusia satu ini yg dengan tampang bodohnya hanya bisa bercengo ria melihat apa yg dihadapannya.

saat ini, dihadapannya atau lebih tepat dalam apartement miliknya dan seoarng lagi seketika menjadi seperti tempat pembagian sembako gratis. penuh dan berisik.

Gimana nggak _facepalm _coba? Baru pulang kerja trus saat istirahat makan siang sempat mengecek proses pencetakan undangan pernikahan nya disebuah jasa pencetakan kartu nama dan lain sebagainya yg berada lumayan jauh dari tempat kantornya bekerja.

Alhasil, waktu istirahat kepotong. Makan g seberapa. kerja kek kuli bangunan.

Ditambah pas pulang niatnya bisa makan trus langsung rebahan dikasur yg empuk dan menyelami dunia mimpi yg indah harus kandas dengan dramatis saat yg ada dihadapannya adalah hal yg sangat dihindarinya. sumpah

Manusia berbagai jenis dan kerekter tengah bercanda ria dengan tidak elitnya. Membuat orang lain yg berada dalam radius 1 meter darinya dapat terkena tuli dadakan.

"HAHAHAHA! oya oya? kita kedatang tamu. " celetuk si burung hantu jejadian

Tamu ndas mu!. Ingin rasanya dia mendepak mereka keluar dari rumahnya ,tapi melihat sang -calon-istri yg mengatupkan kedua tangan kearahnya tanda permohonan maaf disertai tatapan memelas berhasil meluluhkan hatinya.

akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela napas dengan sabar dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur sekedar mengambil sesuatu yg segar dan dingin Untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

Iwazumi Hajime atau biasa dipanggil dipanggil iwa-chan oleh sang kekasih hanya bisa menghela napas lelah melihat dari balik jendela dapur yang menghadap ruang tengah bagaimana absurd nya para kawan kuliah nya Oikawa.

Dia tau dengan pasti kalau Oikawa masih mahasiswa dan butuh banyak kesempatan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman temannya sebelum menikah dan sibuk mengurus rumah tangga, iwazumi sangat memahami hal itu.

"Iwa-chan? Kau melamun?" Tiba tiba suara seseorang menyadarkan dirinya kembali ke kenyataan semula.

"a-ah tidak. ada apa? Kalian sudah makan? " ujar iwazumi sambil membuka kulkas mencari apa yg diinginkan nya.

"Ya, Tadi kami mampir ke kedai ramen. apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Oikawa dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Tidak seperti biasanya iwa chan penasaran akan keadaannya. Ya gk masalah sih, malah bagus kan khawatir sama pacar sendiri. Udah gitu bentar lagi nikah.

"Tidak ada" ujar iwazumi akhirnya setelah mengambil minuman jeruk dari kulkas dan berjalan mendekati oikawa yg menatap nya dengan pandangan curiga.

**puk**

iwazumi menepuk kepala oikawa yg berada tepat dihadapnnya dengan pelan. "Labih baik kau ke tempat teman mu lagi. lihat mereka memperhatikan kita" ujar iwazumi dengan menatap kawan kawan oikawa yg terus memperhatikan mereka dengan antusias

"lihat ini, Tak kusangka oikawa bisa jadi penurut begitu" ucap lelaki bermata kucing dengan seringai mengejek memperhatikan bagaimana oikawa diam saja saat ditepuk kepalanya oleh sang kekasih.

"Eeeh?? kapten kita manis juga yaa. Waaah apa yg dilakukan iwazumi-san ya sampai oikawa bisa takluk begitu" Tambah si rambut jengger ayam merah sambil melirik penuh tatapan menggoda

"Wahaha! lelucon macam apa ini. Kapten sampah kita yg arogan tunduk begitu saja dihadapan sang suami?! oya oya? " Sang burung hantu pun tidak mau ketinggalan. dengan tampang bodoh dan tertawa nista dia mengejek sang setter terbaik yg terdiam menunduk seperti menahan amarah namun gagal total terlihat dari semburat merah dari pipi sampai telinga.

"Ka-Kalian Hidoi! Dan siapa itu 'kapten sampah' bokuto-chan?! aku bukan sampah! hump. " oke sampai sini semua tau oikawa mulai ngambek.

'haaah' iwazumi yg melihatnya pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum geli melihat kawan kawan oikawa tertawa bersama untuk mengejek oikawa yg semakin kesal.

_yaaah dia sadar_ perbedaan usia yg terpaut dekat antara dia dan oikawa tak pernah sekalipun mengubah perilaku kekanakan oikawa. Walau hanya terpaut 5 tahun namun dia merasa sedang menghadapi bocah 8 tahun. Namun inilah salah satu hal yg disukainya dari oikawa walau kadang menyusahkan dirinya sih.

-

Yaaah oke segini dulu deh. ide buntu sumpah :"

mohon bimbingannya

sekian.

**warning ada didepan :)**


End file.
